noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trilsettum Serum
A serum created by research scientists at Global Tech that temporarily gives those injected special powers and abilities. The serum is made from a Brazilian plant known as trilsettum coronis . The serum can be injected via a syringe and inhaled. The serum has been shown to be addictive. If a subject without permanance does not receive the serum regularly the subject can die. Originally, the abilities that manifest after one recived the serum were not permanent. The powers wore off after an unspecified amount of time. According to JJ Powell, the reason the Trilsettum Serum lacked permanence was because Global Tech was "mixing the Trilsettum with epinephrine, synthetic adrenaline, but what they needed was real adrenaline. The serum wasn't wrong but the circumstances were. At moments of extreme stress, like life and death, like a plane crash, the receptors in the hippocampus are wide open." During these times "the Trilsettum can be absorbed enough for it's effects to become permanent." Stephanie Powell has called the serum a potential "miracle cure". The serum was able to cure Stephanie Powell who had a fatal infection. For the past 18 years (counting back from around the time the Powell's received their powers) Dr. King had been using the serum to treat his cancer. Without a steady stream of Trilsettum his system would shut down. The serum also seems to enhance the power of people who already has them. After being injected with the serum Stephanie Powell's superspeed became supercharged allowing her to temporarily run into the future. Known Users * The Watcher, Joshua - When he used this Trillsettum Serum it gave him the abilities of Telekinesis, Telepathy, and some sort of block from Telepathy, otherwise known as 'Mind Blocking', Joshua first uses this to survive by the help of Dr. Dayton King, and needs it to survive or the withdrawal would kill him. * Stephanie Powell - When Stephanie's healing ability wasn't able to heal her infection, Jim Powell went to Dr King for help. Dr. King used the Trilsettum Serum on Stephanie to heal her. As an added side effect the serum supercharged her current powers giving her the power to move faster then the speed of light (No Ordinary Animal). * Lucas Winnick - Lucas gained his abilities from this also when he was injected with the serum to save his life, when he did he developed very Animal like abilities, including Claws, Sharp Teeth and a few other things, he uses these abilities to hunt and kill other Supers. * Victoria Morrow - Unknown why she needed this Serum or if Dr King just wanted her to help him with the use of it, but when she uses the Serum she develops shapeshifting abilities and she uses these to shift into Katie, Jim, and a few others, she later died in a fight with Jim. * Dr. Dayton King - It can be assumed he has used the serum once or twice to know the effects and to use them from time to time, it has been hinted that he has abilities but never shown, he stated to Joshua that it ' Isn't that easy to kill me ' in different words claiming he has some sort of Immunity to Power's or some level of Immortality or Regeneration. * Rebecca Jessup - This supervillian can procude Shock-wave Emissions. It is not known how or why she gained this ability. * Roy Minor -Roy gained his abilities when his son, Chris decided to steal the Trilsettum serum kept by the Powells in their house. Chris overheard Stephanie Powell that the serum is capable of healing so he tried to make amendments by injecting the serum to his father. Roy gained superstrength and invulnerabilities just like Jim. He used the abilities to rob the ATM until his powers fading, and Jim defeated him before he managed to get more dose of the serum. Notes * Everyone who has used the Serum so far seems to have some sort of dark history with the exception for Stephanie when she needed it to not pass away. Category:Power's and Abilitiesnot quiet